M1 Carbine
The M1A1 Carbine is a semi-automatic rifle featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One and Call of Duty: World at War. Call of Duty and'' United Offensive Singleplayer The M1A1 is an American semi-automatic rifle which is quite scarce through both ''Call of Duty and United Offensive. It is fairly powerful, killing in just one shot to the head or chest, or two to the head at long distance in UO. With a fifteen-round box magazine and a fairly quick semi-auto action, makes this weapon effective and versatile in most situations. However, its main flaw (like all other Allied weapons), is the lack of ammo. Multiplayer This is a weapon issued to the American team. It will take at least two rounds to kill one enemy. Its quick semi-auto action, decent-sized magazine, and fairly high accuracy make it a fair choice for medium-long range combat. However, it pales at long and close-range extremes where bolt-actions and submachine guns, respectively, will outdo the M1A1. Image:carb_1.png|Regular view Image:carbiron_1.png|Ironsight view Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer The M1A1 in Call of Duty 2, is slightly less powerful than the older installments. It is a two-shot kill to the head at extreme range, although at close range it is still almost as powerful as the older version, capable of one-shot kills. It still retains its accuracy, magazine capacity, and fairly quick rate of fire, making it still a very good weapon for mid-range combat. The Carbine in Call of Duty 2 is the M1 Carbine, and not the M1A1, since the model in Call of Duty 2 doesn't have a folding wire stock, making it an M1. Multiplayer In multiplayer it is issued to the American team. It is a two-shot kill when aiming at the head at distance; it is a three-shot kill otherwise. It has a medium-sized magazine, and can fire fairly fast, although outside of medium-range it is overshadowed by more dedicated long-range or close-range weapons. Image:carb_2.png|Regular view Image:carbiron_2.png|Ironsight view Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One the Carbine is the M1 model, not the M1A1, and is first seen as being used by Pvt. Roger in "Piano Lupo", but becomes the standard issue in the game by "The Last Train". File:M1A1_Bro.jpg|Main view File:M1A1_iron_Bro.jpg|Ironsights Call of Duty: Roads to Victory In Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, the M1A1 Carbine is seen during most of the American campaign levels. In later levels, however, it is replaced by the M1 Garand. Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer It can be found during the American campaign, although it is quite rare. It can be most easily found late in the game during Blowtorch & Corkscrew and Breaking Point, where many American riflemen wield one, but the M1 Garand is still very much common. One soldier can be found wielding one at the beginning of Burn 'em Out, as well. If the player kills him, the player can pick the Carbine up. The Carbine's iron-sights are very similar to the M1 Garand's. Multiplayer The M1A1 Carbine is an excellent weapon for its high accuracy, damage, and magazine capacity, however, it is only accessible by Level 65 (or on Level 1 if the player pre-ordered the game, but the class will be replaced by a 6th Custom Class slot if the player Prestiges). This weapon is not very popular because it is only unlocked at Level 65, and since most players Prestige at this level, they will lose the Carbine. Also, the weapon's iron sights are regarded as inferior to other rifles' by most players, and it is the only gun that does not provide clearance for the bottom half of the Aperture Sight, as the bottom half of the sight is almost completely blocked by the weapon. The reload is also just a tad longer than most weapons, however, because of the extra rounds in the magazine, the extra time is compensated for. Its accuracy and damage are equal to the Gewehr 43 and SVT-40, and coupled with a larger magazine capacity, which allows the user to take down multiple targets with single magazine. As a result, the Carbine is often used by players with modified controllers. The Box Magazine attachment increases the magazine size to 30 rounds, much larger than the SVT-40 and Gewehr 43. The 1st Perk slot Bandolier gives the carbine a large ammunition reserve which is often not needed. Due to the weapon's high accuracy and damage, it is possibly one of the better weapons to use in a stealth class. With Camouflage, Dead Silence, and a Flash Hider equipped, it would allow the player to find a quiet spot, easily pick off a few enemies, and then move along to another location without too much trouble. This gun is a good choice for Hardcore, as it is capable of one shot kills, even without Stopping Power, with the exception of players using Juggernaut, as at a range, it may take several shots to manage this. The M1A1 also has a very raspy and unique firing sound, so attentive players will know when someone on the enemy team is using said weapon. With a Box Magazine, players with fast trigger fingers should be self-regulating in how fast they fire, as it is remarkably easy to be firecapped with the M1A1. Attachments: *Flash Hider *Aperture Sight *Bayonet *Box Magazine Nazi Zombies The M1A1 Carbine is available on all of the Nazi Zombie maps. Like all semi-automatic rifles, it loses its effectiveness after round 5. If the player upgrades the M1A1 in the Pack-a-Punch Machine machine in Der Riese, the M1A1 will become the "Widdershins RC-1", which is fully automatic (similar to the M2 Carbine variant). The word "Widdershins" is a German word which means "in a direction opposite to the usual". Some players think that upgrading this weapon is a waste of the 5000 points, as it has a low magazine capacity, as well as a relatively low amount of ammo. On all Nazi Zombies maps, it is available from the Mystery Box as well as off the wall. Although, when it is retrieved from box, it is named the "M1 Carbine", but when bought off the wall it is called the "M1A1 Carbine". This allows the player to have both the M1 Carbine and the M1A1 Carbine simultaneously. Image:m1carbine_5.png|Regular view Image:m1carbineiron_5.png|Ironsight view File:PaP M1carb.jpg|The Widdershins RC-1 CODWW_bonusLG.jpg|M1A1 Carbine Pre-order picture Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts The M1A1 Carbine is used only in Mount Tapochau. It has a reasonable rate of fire, the same reload as the regular World at War ''and uses the ''Call of Duty firing sound. It also looks like the one in Call of Duty 2. Trivia * This is the first usable weapon in the Call of Duty series, found in the training level. * The M1 Carbine has been in almost every WWII-themed Call of Duty ''game, with the exception of ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour, ''the Nintendo DS version of ''Call of Duty: World at War ''and Call of Duty 3.'' *This gun could have been accessed 64 levels early if the player pre-ordered the game from GameStop when Call of Duty: World at War debuted. * A kill with the bayonet attachment on this gun is credited as a knife kill instead of a gun kill - unlike other bayonet capable weapons. *In the first Call of Duty, every time the player changes their equipped weapon from the M1A1, the character folds the stock in before switching weapons. *In the first Call of Duty, if a player uses the M1A1 Carbine, it is seen by other players that the stock is not out. However, from the player's view it is opened when the gun is taken out. *In the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War, the M1 Carbine with Box Magazine has no reload noise. *In Call of Duty 2, the aiming prongs lean a bit to the left when using the iron sight. *In Call of Duty: World at War, if the player sprints while inserting a new magazine, it is possible to see the players full arm which isn't connected to the rest of the body. *In the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War, the M1 has a more metallic sound when shooting. *In the pre-order picture for Call of Duty: World at War, the M1 Carbine is called an "Assault Rifle" Which is incorrect since it's a carbine. * In Call of Duty: World at War there used to be an attachment to make this gun fully automatic. However, it was removed for balance issues. * In Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer, when an aperture sight is attached, the M1 Carbine is shown with a flash hider. Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons